The use of labels as remotely readable identification tags for baggage items is known. These labels comprise, for example, a flexible substrate on which is formed an antenna having a transponder circuit chip, and adhesive films for joining chip and antenna in the region of the antenna contacts and the chip contacts and also between the transponder, the substrate and a protective sheet. A label of this kind is disclosed in EP-A-595 549.
DE-A-38 07 936 discloses an electronic theft prevention system which operates with a transmitting frequency in the GHz range (approximately 2.5 GHz) in order to allow the dimensions of the passive security element (passive transponder) to be small. The passive security element is combined with the goods label to form a unit. This security system known from DE-A-38 07 936 makes use of a stationary means described in DE-A-40 02 738--for registering and identifying mobile passive radio recording chips, which allows information to be stored in an addressed passive radio recording chip and allows information stored in such a chip to be interrogated at any point in time, all in a controlled manner. The fastening of the passive registration chips to letters, packets, parcels or baggage items is described.
In the case of the known labels or cards with RFID transponders, which have a carrier sheet with circuit chip and antenna disposed thereon, the so-called film transponders are laminated between an upper label material comprising paper or a polymer film and further layers in order to protect chip and antenna against damage. Similar laminate structures are also known for entry cards, travel cards and attachable labels with RFID transponders. These laminates can be printed on the front, and optionally on the reverse as well, using processes typical for the purpose.
The object of the invention is to simplify the construction of labels, tags for transported goods, identification cards, access authorization cards and the like each having an RFID transponder with an antenna and, connected to it, a circuit chip so as to permit their more cost-effective mass production.